ATF Duty fufilled
by retirw
Summary: Memorial Day and Vin finally lays his brothers to rest. Not a team deathfic.


They don't belong to me. I don't make any money.

This story is set in time before The Past Remembered At this time Vin still doesn't know Captain James J. Ellison survived the situation in Peru.

Many thanks to LynetteJo for sending me the information on the book The Lantern Bearers by Rosemary Sutcliff. I apologize for crediting it to the wrong author. My only excuse is it has been over 30 years since I read it. I would hope everyone takes it as a compliment to the author herself that I **remembered** her story after that amount of time.

* * *

Duty Fulfilled

It was now just over a year since the fateful meeting that brought Vin into the fold. Things had been bumpy from time to time. After all you don't throw 7 strong personalities in together without some confrontations. When you add in the busts and injuries things got stressful. Through it all they developed a closeness that carried them through the rough spots.

A new Veterans Memorial was being dedicated on this Memorial Day. A strongly worded memo was sent throughout the federal offices in Denver suggesting everyone voluntarily attend. In bureau speak it meant you better be dead or in a coma with three attending physicians if you miss this. Those employees that were veterans or police officers etc. were encouraged to appear in uniform. Despite all attempts to escape team 7 was going to be in attendance.

Vin began receiving calls from all over as the day drew closer. Most of the callers his team mates didn't know. They recognized Charlie Chain and Sydney Treherne when they called in . Elliot from the rifle range had actually come by to see how Vin was for himself.

Why these people were so concerned about Vin at this time was something they didn't know and Vin was acting so distant in his behavior they were afraid to ask.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Memorial Day

Federal Building

Denver Colorado

Locker Room

The team was just closing down a bust and had to rush back for the dedication. They were pushed for time so they used the facilities at the Federal building to prepare. The team hurried through showers and began climbing into uniforms.

JD was clothed in his Boston P.D. uniform. Nathan's army uniform sported Sargent's stripes. Josiah smiled faintly as he dressed. "It is some what wider than my original," he admitted as he pulled on an army dress uniform. Chris and Buck hurried into navy whites. Everyone but Chris was shocked when Ezra pulled air force blues out of his locker sporting not only aviator wings but lieutenant bars.

"Move your scrawny ass Tanner," Chris yelled into the showers.

"I wonder what Larabee's girl will be wearing?" Adam Miller snorted setting off snickers among his cohorts.

"Can it Miller," voices rose in disgust.

"Leave it son," Josiah gripped Buck's shoulder stopping the ladies man from confronting the trouble maker. Miller had been trying to bully Tanner every since the laid back sharpshooter had joined the team.

"This should be instructional," Josiah smiled nodding as Vin appeared. A large towel was wrapped around his waist reaching to below his calves. Another towel was being used to dry his hair.

"Holy Shit," Ryan gasped on seeing the scars for the first time.

"What in hell happened to him?" several voices demanded.

"I was a marine, pansy," Miller once more went after the quiet tracker.

"Served wit' distinction, Lieutenant," Vin commented respectfully noting the impressive number of ribbons.

"I'm the highest decorated soldier in Colorado," Miler bragged pushing Tanner slightly as he passed.

Vin sighed deeply and opened his locker door. Pulling on a t-shirt and boxers he seemed hesitant.

"Sit down son I'll fix your hair," Josiah ordered. Quickly Josiah french braided the silky strands and tucked the tail under to conceal the length.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"A lovely redhead by the name of Naomi back in my well spent youth," Josiah smirked.

"Thanks 'Siah," Vin breathed faintly.

7777777

"I didn't know Tanner was in the army," a FBI agent grunted when a uniform made it's appearance. The creases were knife sharp in the uniform pants, the blouse carried Sargent stripes on the sleeve. Smoothly the tie was tied, a quick check of buttons and flaps. A quick wipe with a soft cloth brought the shoes to a final shine.

"Son of a -----," Agent Walker breathed and nudged Ryan when the cover appeared and was properly positioned.

"A Ranger, now why am I not surprised," Ryan chuckled.

"You think your tough shit don't you Tanner," Miller mocked.

"No Sir! I know I'm tough shit Lieutenant," Tanner's blue eyes were icy as he turned around.

"Looks like Miller's the second most decorated man in Colorado," Standish smirked at the colorful display on Vin's chest.

"How'd a little piece of shit like you earn two silver stars?" Miller demanded.

"It weren't fer good conduct," Vin snapped.

"Miller back off," Larabee ordered. Chris studied the unusually aggressive Tanner worriedly. Vin silently reached into his locker and pulled out the black silk armband.

/Pard/

/Hurts/ pained sapphire eyes met the jade green.

/Yeah it does/ Chris gently rubbed the tense shoulders. /You ready/

/Rekin so/ Vin headed out of the locker room. Protectively the others escorted the burdened man out.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Standing at a parade rest Vin allowed the pageantry to pass him by.

"Vin do you want to go up?" JD asked softly. The speeches were over the crowd was now wandering away. Leaving the 7 men standing facing the monument of stone.

"I ...," Vin looked around like he was lost.

"Here Vin," Ezra gently settled the flowers into Vin's arms. "Their forget-me-nots," he smiled gently at the questioning look. A shaky sigh and Vin moved forwards. Steadily he walked flanked by his hovering team.

Reaching the monument Vin stood a long moment with his eyes closed. "Capt'n James Ellison, Lt. Sean Chain ...," Vin began listing his dead ending with, "Sgt Beaumont Dumont, good men gone," Vin's soft rasp ended. "I'se tha' last one. They's all gone, Chris," Vin raised stricken eyes.

"I hoped you would come Falcon," A voice spoke.

"Gen. Bealer," Vin turned and saluted seeming unsurprised at the officer's presence.

"It's good to see you son," the concerned grizzled man spoke.

"Thank you sir," Vin replied flatly.

"You were right son about everything especially Col. North," The general sighed sadly. "You did good Tanner. Sometimes it just isn't enough. I figured you wouldn't want to do this in a big presentation. For actions above and beyond the call of duty. In the face of unbeatable odds," Bealer held out a closed presentation case.

"Don' want it," Vin hissed taking a step back.

"Vin they were your team. Sargent you did not fail in your objective. In honor of those men," Bealer offered the case once more. "Your team was betrayed son, you proved it and protected all your brothers-in-arms. Thank you Sargent Tanner," Bealer's brown eyes held tears. Vin shakily took the case. "God bless you soldier," Bealer snapped a salute to the startled man and left.

"Vin," Chris gasped looking down at the medal he had taken from Tanner's slack hand. Closing the case he handed it to Buck. A wave of his hand sent the rest of the team off a few feet.

7777777

"Is that really the Distinguished Service Cross?" Nathan demanded in disbelief

"What's that?" JD asked curiously.

"The only award higher is a congressional medal of honor," Ezra responded.

7777777

/Vin/

/ I kin still hear they's screams most nights./ Vin blinked rapidly.

/Did you ever say good bye, pard/ Chris asked

/They're ain't no bodies in them graves. I didn't bring 'em home. Hell I didn't bring me home./ Vin's ..voice.. was distressed.

/Maybe it's time to remember their lives, not their deaths./ Chris suggested.

"Maybe so," Vin whispered shakily. Kneeling at the base of the monument he placed the forget-me-nots carefully. The raspy whisper carried clearly in the approaching twilight. Those few individuals remaining on the grounds stopped to listen.

A promise once I made to you.

I'd guard your backs from harm.

You were brothers at my side.

Death is close about me

Wonder how it went so wrong.

I still see your faces in my mind.

I hear your voices urge me on.

Your ghostly hands still comfort me.

It was you who made me what I am.

Your spirits will I cherish.

I can walk this path of danger

My hand lifts your lantern high

I lift my head in the darkness

I'll carry what light I can.

This our honored duty

For we are the Lantern Bearers

My friend it is for us to carry what light we can

forward into the darkness and the storm

"Time ta go Chris," Vin's eyes were peaceful now. Chris nodded and turned to go.

* * *

The last stanza of this poem is something I borrowed. As close as I can remember. I read this some 30 years ago so bear with me. If I'm correct the book was The Lantern Bearers. This is part of a very good historical fiction series.

It was about a Roman soldier named Aquila eagle left behind in England after Rome pulled the legions out. He ended up serving under Uther, the father of King Arthur. The particular line was about how it was their duty to hold onto the light of knowledge in the coming storm.


End file.
